14 May 2012
by JohnWatson-Holmes
Summary: Sherlock is sick and John is there to coddle him. 1st person POV John Sorry that it's so short today


I barely got a wink of sleep last night. Sherlock and I, after dying our hair, wrapped up the case by three in the morning. We did not get back home until at least five. Then I immediately made Sherlock go shower as he decided to 'fall' into the Thames somewhere around 1 in the morning.

Now said man was curled up under the covers wearing one of my jumpers and thick sleep pants. His ginger hair was a frizz ball and I could hear that he was congested. He probably caught himself a cold.

"Sweetie," I called out to Sherlock softly to try and wake him. Even with wearing what he was and being under the blanket he looked cold. "Hey, Sweetie," I tried again. He mumbled something and snuggled over to where my body left a warm spot. I smiled and bent down to place a kiss on his nose. He snuffled at that and snapped his eyes open.

"What?" he questioned and let me hear that his voice was croaky and horse. I gave him a thoughtful look.

"You're sick," I stated and he rolled his eyes and looked at me as if I had stated that the sky is blue.

"I know that, why did you wake me?" he asked, his voice breaking here and there. Sherlock's eyes were also a bit puffy from his sinuses and he looked just like a sick child. At least he was my sick child.

"I need you to be awake if I'm going to give you medicine," I reprimanded him and made me way to the door. He mumbled something again before slipping back under the covers. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes as I headed into the bathroom to grab some medicine. Quickly getting what I needed, I headed into the kitchen to make some tea.

To my surprise, Mrs. Hudson was picking up our kitchen when I walked in. She's not our housekeeper, but she did do us small favors here and there.

"Oh, good morning John. Did you and Sherlock sleep well? I heard you come in awfully early this morning," she said with a smile, tying up a plastic garbage back. I noticed that the dishes were done and neatly stacked to dry and all of Sherlock's equipment had been organized.

"Good morning to you too," I said with a grin, "We actually haven't slept that well and Sherlock has a cold now," I told Mrs. Hudson. She frowned at me and hefted up the bag.

"Just yell for me if you need anything, but I'm sure you'll be fine," she gave a small smile this time, "Tell Sherlock that I hope he feels better." And with that she left our upstairs flat and went down to take the garbage out.

I knew Sherlock would be fast asleep again, but I still needed to make tea and give him medicine. Turning on the tea kettle, I moved to the fridge to grab the milk. After that I grabbed the honey and sugar and two tea bags; one for me and one for Sherlock.

Mixing up to the super sweet tea I carried both cups and medicine packet back into the bedroom. Like I had said before, Sherlock was curled up under the covers fast asleep once more.

"Sweetie," I called to him a bit loudly, startling him out of his light sleep. He gazed up at me with bleary eyes. "I brought you medicine. I need you to take it then you can sleep more," I gently whispered to him, assuming he would have a headache. He looked grateful for the quiet tone of my voice and sat up.

"All right, but only if you sleep in here with me too," he said while rubbing his eyes and reaching for a cup and the medicine, "I can't seem to sleep well without you next to me," Sherlock said before downing two of the pills and sipping at the tea.

My cheeks flushing lightly at the sincerity in Sherlock's words. "I can't sleep well without you either," I admitted, looking down at my feet shyly. I could hear a rusting of fabric and looked back up to see Sherlock take my jumper off and throw it to the floor. I could see he was sweating ever so slightly from the fever.

"Come here," he murmured to me, pulling the sheet down and clearing a space on the bed. I gladly lay down there and pulled Sherlock into my arms. I knew I'd regret this because he'd get me sick, but it would be worth it.

"Get some sleep now," I soothed him by rubbing a hand through his hair and up and down his back. He shivered slightly at first but then settled down. Soon enough I could hear small little snores coming from him and I settled back to take a small nap before moving on to do some things that needed to get done. Though, right now, my Sherlock needed me and I was glad to comply.


End file.
